georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecking Ball
|image = |caption = |season = 3 |episode = 26 |overall = 54 |airdate = May 14, 2004 |code = 226 |imdb = tt0587257 |guests = Trevor Wright Mark Tymchyshyn Elmarie Wendel Harley Zumbrum Dayna Devon |writer = Richard Goodman & Spiro Skentzos |director = Don Scardino |previous = "Bachelor Party" |next = "What George Doesn't Noah..." }} was the 26th episode of Season Three of George Lopez, also the 54th episode in the series. Wrutten by Richard Goodman and Spiro Skentzos, the episode, which was directed by Don Scardino, originally aired on ABC-TV on May 14, 2004. Synopsis The morning after Benny finds out her coworkers had a pool she wouldn't last with Randy, George arrives at work to find somebody had vandalized the factory and Benny is the prime suspect, and Jack expects him to fire her even though she claims she's innocent. Storyline Still upset over her breakup with Randy, Benny takes a golf club to Mel Powers' car and later kicks a fellow worker, Bob in the groin. The next day, when the factory is discovered vandalized, Benny is automatically the first suspect. George is reluctant to turn her in, but in the end, it's discovered that Mel's son, Zack destroyed the factory. Meanwhile, Carmen tries to keep her relationship with Zack a secret from her parents. Starring *George Lopez (Acotr)as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Díez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Trevor Wright as Zack Powers *Elmarie Wendel as Gina Sorenstam *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mel Powers *Harley Zumbrum as Big Bob *Dayna Devon as Dayna Quotes *(Benny storms out after finding out her co-workers were betting on whether she would marry Randy) *'George': (to everyone) Are you happy? My mother's in pain. Now, I hope we all learned a lesson about making a game out of other people's suffering! *(a crash is heard and a car alarm goes off) *'George': (to everyone) 20 bucks that's Mel's car! ---- *'Benny': I'm not even going to miss men. But tell you the truth...I'm going to miss the sex. *'Gina': You don't need a man to have sex. (looks smugly at Benny) ---- *'Mel': How's my boy doing? *'George': How's he doing as the boss's son or how's he doing as a worker? *'Mel': Let's start with worker. *'George': Bad attitude, late, incompetent. *'Mel': Okay, let's try boss's son. *'George': Bad attitude, late, incompetent, but I look forward to working for him someday. ---- *'Ernie': (about the damaged factory) Hey, I have an alibi. *'George': Nobody's saying it's you, Ernie. *'Ernie': I was out with a woman last night, all right? *'George': Okay, now I'm a little suspicious. ---- *(After the factory is destroyed) *'George': (to the workers) Okay, look. If anyone has any idea who might have done this, please come and see me in my office. It'll be strictly confidential. *'Ernie': I think it was Benny. *'George': I said come into my office. ---- *'Benny': "Sapoidi": Shut Angie's Piehole Or I'll Do It! ---- *'George': Come on, Mel, would you fire your mom for something she didn't do? *'Mel': Oh, man, I just wish she was alive so I could do it again! ---- *'Benny': (to George) I always stood up for you. When you were a kid, people accused you of cheating on a test, stealing something, I always said you were innocent. Hell, you could've killed somebody, I would've gone on TV and told everybody you were a good boy, right after I hid the body. ---- *'George': I had a horrible day. One of the workers trashed the factory. We had to shut it down. *'Angie' (seriously): Oh my God, who would do that? (laughs) I'm just messing with you. What's gonna happen to your mom? ---- *'Benny': I am telling you this because I love you. *'George': What? Oh, the lies are back. I'm home again. ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes